User blog:JWarrior89/Season 4 Episode 1: Shao Kahn vs Nightmare
Shao Kahn: The evil Emperor of Outworld, who seeks to conquer Earthrealm... Nightmare: The evil warrior who absorbs the souls of his slain opponents to restore his evil sword, Soul Edge... Who... is... DEADLIEST!? Shao Kahn destroys his enemies with: * Melee: Wrath Hammer * Short Range: Hammer Cut * Mid Range: Charging Spikes * Long Range: Hammer Throw * Special: X-Ray Move - "It's Official" Nightmare slaughters his foes with: * Melee: Soul Edge * Short Range: Soul Wave * Mid Range: Night Regnum * Long Range: Dark Soul Impact * Special: Critical Edge Edges Melee: Nightmare. While the Wrath Hammer is powerful, and can be thrown, Soul Edge is much larger, more powerful (it even contains the soul of Inferno), and is large enough to allow it to be used for blocking. Short Range: Even. Soul Wave causes Nightmare to release a short range energy burst around himself, knocking back enemies in its range. Shao Kahn's Hammer cut requires him to get within close range, but sweeps the foe's legs out from under him. Mid Range: Shao Kahn. Nightmare's Night Regnum is a powerful vertical slash that sends its opponents flying, but it is slow to charge up. Shao Kahn's Charging Spikes is much faster. Long Range: Shao Kahn. The Hammer throw has a much longer range than Nightmare's Dark Soul Impact, which basically involves Nightmare stabbing his sword forward in an attempt to impale his opponent. Special: Shao Kahn. His X-Ray move does far more damage than Nightmare's Critical Edge. X-Factors Strength: 95/95. Edge: Even. Both warriors are insanely powerful, able to send opponents flying with one strike. Defense: 75/94. Edge: Nightmare. Shao Kahn wears very little armor into battle, whereas Nightmare is covered in it. In addition, Soul Edge is so large it can be effectively used to block most incoming attacks. Speed: 85/85. Edge: Even. Both warriors have average speed, and a combination of slow and fast attacks. In addition, both are capable of attacking with rapid combos which effectively prevent an opponent from being able to react. Ego: 100/95. Edge: Nightmare. While both warriors are arrogant, Shao Kahn is so overconfident that he will literally stop to taunt his opponent in the middle of a battle, leaving himself wide open for an attack. Battleground Shao Kahn's throne room Tower of Remembrance -Omen *Detailed arguments with at least 2 sentences = 1 vote. *Less-than-detailed arguments, or arguments with only one sentence = 1/2 vote. *Bad, pointless, or irrelevant arguments (including just stating the warrior's name) will not be counted. Battle At the top of the Tower of Remembrance, Shao Kahn stands triumphantly, Wrath Hammer slung over his shoulder. His defeated opponent drops to his knees, Soul Calibur clanging to the floor. Bruised and bloody, Siegfried looks up at Shao Kahn, a look of despair on his face. "What... are you?" he asks. "I am Shao Kahn, Konqueror of Worlds!" Kahn says, raising his hammer, "Your time has passed. Now is the dawn of my rule!" With that, Kahn brings his hammer down, crushing Siefried's head, killing him instantly. As Siegfried's lifeless body slumps to the ground, Kahn turns around and walks to the edge of the Tower. Looking out across the landscape, he grins as he sees countless Tarkatans, Centaurs, and other Outworld forces as far as the eye could see. He was amused to see some warriors still fighting desperately against them: Mitsurugi decapitates a Tarkatan warrior with his katana, and turns to block a sneak attack from Baraka. Mileena bares her sharp teeth as she avoids a whip strike from Ivy, leaping at her with her sai aimed at her throat. Sophitia and Cassandra desperately try to fight back against Gorro, and Astaroth swings his axe in an attempt to strike Motaro. Their struggle was in vain, however; his forces were too numerous, and more were pouring in every second through his portals from Outworld. There was no one to save them this time; he had won Mortal Kombat, and Earthrealm was now rightfully his to conquer. "At long last, after ages of being denied, Earthrealm is mine!" Kahn yells. "Do not delude yourself, wretched fool!" a voice calls out from behind him. Kahn turns to see a warrior clad in demonic-looking blue armor, wielding an enormous red sword. "Fool!? You dare mock me!? Do you know who I am!?" Kahn roars, tightening his grip on his Wrath Hammer. "You are my final sacrifice!" Nightmare shouts. Raising Soul Edge, he charges at Shao Kahn, who in turn charges toward him. With a yell, Nightmare swings Soul Edge at Kahn, who ducks under the blade and uses Charging Spikes, slamming into Nightmare with his spiked shoulder-blades. Nightmare crashes to the ground, and Kahn leaps forward, swinging his hammer downward. Nightmare quickly rolls out of the way, Kahn's Wrath Hammer smashing a hole in the floor. Nightmare leaps to his feet; with a yell, he thrusts Soul Edge forward, attempting to impale Kahn, who effortlessly steps to the side to avoid it. "Is that your best!?" Kahn laughs, throwing his hammer at Nightmare, who raises Soul Edge in front of himself. Kahn's hammer collides with the cursed sword and is deflected, although Nightmare does stumble back a few feet. "That's the best you can do?" Nightmare says, "How weak!" He charges at Shao Kahn, swinging Soul Edge. Moments before the blade connects, Kahn's hammer rematerializes in his hand. Blade and hammer collide with a ear-splitting clang. Both warriors continue to swing their weapons mercilessly, neither warrior managing to break through the other's defenses. With a yell, Kahn swings his hammer at Nightmare's legs, but Nightmare leaps back and uses Soul Wave; a short energy burst erupts around Nightmare, knocking Shao Kahn back. Nightmare then strikes out with Critical Edge; Kahn yells in pain as Soul Edge cleaves a large bloody gash down his chest. "This is it!" Nightmare yells, raising Soul Edge. Before he can deliver the finishing blow, however, Kahn leaps forward, bringing his hammer down on Nightmare's head and knocking him to the ground. He then proceeds to grab Nightmare's arm and stomp on his head. He lifts Nightmare up by the arm, and headbutts him with such force that his helmet cracks. Nightmare is thrown to the ground, and lies motionless. "Pathetic..." Kahn says, looking down at his opponent, "Is that all you got?" Nightmare does not move. Shao Kahn throws his head back, laughing. "It's official..." he says, "You suck!" A sudden noise makes him look down; Shao Kahn barely has time to register Nightmare back on his feet before he is struck with a vertical slash from Soul Edge, launching him into the air. Kahn yells in fear and shock as he flies over the edge of the tower; he continues to scream all the way down, before smashing into the ground below and exploding into a bloody pulp. Several of the fighters below stop dead at the sight of Kahn's remains. They slowly look up toward the top of the tower, where Nightmare stands triumphantly. "At last, the time has come!" He yells, raising Soul Edge towards the sky. The evil sword begins to glow red, illuminating everything around him. "This is the end!" With a roar, demonic flames erupt from Soul Edge, spreading out in every direction, cascading down the sides of the tower. Upon reaching the ground below, they continue to spread, engulfing everything and everyone in their path. As the flames continue toward the horizon, Nightmare begins to laugh. It was the end of all things... Winner: Nightmare. Category:Blog posts